Give Me Your Love- Fiolee
by insanity-like-alice
Summary: What will Fionna do when PG rejects her? Will she forgive or forget?


**Give Me Your Love**

**Authors Note: Hey! This is my first ever fanfic. Please feel free to review as I would love some feedback. This story is about FIOLEE! It is based on the song by Ed Sheeran called 'Give Me Love'.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Adventure Time Characters or the show itself (although I wish I did :P). I also do not own 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran and also do not own him (:().**

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up baby!" Cake shouted in Fionna's ear. Fionna opened her sleepy eyes to find Cake staring straight at her.

"Come on honey! You have a date with Prince Gumball!" Cake said excitedly.

"Oh glob I forgot all about it! And Cake, it's not a date! We're just pals! How many times to I have to filppin' tell you!" Cake said wearily.

"I'll go make you an everything burrito while you get yourself ready. And make sure you make yourself look decent." Cake said as she skipped out of the room happily.

Fionna slowly got out of her warm, comfy bed while she stretched her arms tiredly. She got out her normal outfit; a baby blue coloured t-shirt with a short, dark blue, tight fitting skirt. She quickly slipped it on, brushed her hair roughly and put her white, bunny hat on. She walked downstairs and saw that Cake was just finishing up the everything burrito.

"Sit down, it'll be there in a minute ok." Cake said.

"Ok." Fionna replied. She couldn't stop thinking about PG. She was wondering if this was a date. She had a massive crush on him, but she couldn't help thinking if he felt the same way about her. She wished he did because today she was finally going to ask him today and was feeling the nervousness.

"Honey… BABE!" Cake yelled in her and woke her up from her daydreaming about PG.

"Oh, sorry Cake I was just thinking." Fionna said stunned.

"Awww baby… were you thinking about him? Prince Gumball?" Cake said happily.

"Why do you need to know?" Fionna said embarrassed.

"Oh, my baby! You were weren't you! Do tell!" Cake said excitedly with burrito in her mouth.

"I was not!" Fionna replied feeling her cheeks getting pink.

"Ok! Gosh just asking." Cake said surprised.

They both ate their breakfast in silence from then on. Fionna felt bad for shouting at Cake, but she didn't want to say anything. Fionna finished her breakfast after Cake. They both washed the dishes together in silence until Fionna broke it.

"Sorry for yelli…" Fionna said, cake interrupting her.

"No, you shouldn't apologize baby, it was my fault for asking when you obviously didn't want to say." Cake said.

"Ok. Hey, you know we should get going we are supposed to meet up with Gumball at 10:00 and it's 5 to now." Fionna said.

"Yeah let's go." Cake said. Fionna and Cake quickly opened the door and were on the way to PG's castle in the Candy Kingdom.

It wasn't long before they got to the Candy Kingdom. They got to the castle and knocked on the door. Two big, buff, tall banana split guards answered the door. They motioned to Fionna and Cake to come inside. They found Prince Gumball sitting on his throne as if he was desperately waiting for them.

"Hello Fionna the human and Cake the cat." PG said pleasantly. Fionna could already feel that she was blushing.

"Hey guy." Fionna said trying not to blush any more than she already was.

"Hey baby!" Cake said excitedly like something amazing was going to happen.

"Come with me. The reason why I wanted you to come today was to help me with an experiment to make dead plants come back to life." PG said willingly.

"Math!" Fionna said trying to look and sound enthusiastic about it.

"I'll leave you two to do your thang. I've got to go see Lord Monchromicorn. Bye sweeties!" Cake said and started jogging towards the door.

"No, wait Cake!" Fionna started, but Cake was already gone.

"Come on it's ok. I don't bite." PG said encouragingly with a smile. Fionna knew that it would be ok, but she wanted Cake there for extra support if something went wrong. Not like anything was going to go wrong.

'Of course he is going to like me more than pals Fionna thought, trying to be positive. Finally she was going to ask him; this was the moment of truth.

They got down to the laboratory and Fionna was feeling nervous. She heard the door slam shut. She jolted and turned around to see Gumball grinning at her.

"Sorry about that. It's a bit old and it always slams shut no matter how much I try to not to make that sound." He apologized to her.

"Oh, no, that's fine. I knew it was an accident. It just shocked me a little." Fionna said trying to reassure herself.

**Chapter 2:**

"So have you ever done a scientific experiment before?" PG asked.

"No, I don't do that sort of thing." Fionna said.

"Ok. Well come and get a lab coat, and I'll show you what you can do." PG said.

"Math. I am so excited." Fionna blushed.

She went over to Gumball and the coats. She grabbed a lab coat off the coat rack and slipped it on without any hesitation. She was ready to ask him.

"Ok, so I will tell you what test tubes you have to hand me to make my formula ok?" PG asked confidently.

"Ok. I can do that Dr." Fionna said as a kind of joke.

"Cool. Can you hand me that green one at the end of the table?" PG asked concentrating.

"Sure thang." Fionna said happily.

After a few more test tubes and talking about the experiment, she was finally up to asking him if he liked her more than just friends.

"Hey, Gummy…" Fionna started confidently.

"Yes Fifi?" PG answered pleasantly.

"I-I w-was w-wondering…" Fionna stuttered.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" PG said trying to get it out of Fi.

"Ummm… Do you like me in a way that would be more than friends?" Fionna asked quietly trying not to look at him.

"Why would you ask a thing like that? Of course I like you as just a friend! It would be wird if I liked you more than that." PG said with a smile hoping that it was the right answer because after all it was true.

He turned his back to her and suddenly heard a large crash on the floor. He quickly turned around to find that Fionna had dropped a test tube and ran off.

"Damn," PG yelled in his mind, "I guess that was the wrong answer. But it is true. She is too young for me."

Fi was running down the long hallways crying quietly, not trying to make too much noise. She finally came to the huge front door to the castle. She stopped for a second, looked around her for a minute, thinking of all the good times she had in the room at Gumball's parties with him. She laughed at the memories. But then she realised what he had just done to her. She started to tear up again and ran out the door and headed for the forest. She passed Lord Monchromicorn's house where Cake and Monchro were sitting on his roof eating oranges. Fee just ran past them trying not to look like she was crying. Luckily cake did not notice her as she was looking the other way at Monchro. Fionna ran into the forest not slowing down until she got deeper and deeper into the forest.

She felt as if she had a hole through her heart. She loved Gumball so much and he goes and does this to her? She felt alone and did not feel like talking to anyone but her mind. She started talking to herself saying stuff like 'I got more swagger jagger than you Gumball and I don't need you to be happy. I've got Cake. You're not even cool you nerd! I can't believe I fell for your junk!'

She started singing to herself:

"Of all the money that e'er I had

I've spent it in good company

And all the harm that e'er I've done

Alas it was to none but me

And all I've done for want of wit

To memory now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had

They are sorry for my going away

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had

They would wish me one more day to stay

But since it falls unto my lord

That I should rise and you should not

I'll gently rise and I'll softly call

Good night and joy be with you all

A man may drink and not be drunk

A man may fight and not be slain

A man may court a pretty girl

And perhaps be welcomed back again

But since it has so ordered been

By a time to rise and a time to fall

Come fill to me the parting glass

Goodnight and joy be with you all

Goodnight and joy be with you all"

She started to fall asleep under the trees as it started to get darker in the land of Aaa. She slept for hours dreaming about Gumball and how she wished he had said that he loved her with all his heart and their relationship after he said that he loved her.

She suddenly woke up startled to the rustling in the trees above her head in the darkness of the night, tears still running down her face from her dreams. She sat up and look around her at every degree possible looking out for danger.

'Nothing, hmm, that's weird,' She thought to herself, 'I have my sword with me.'

She decided to one last check before she would go back to sleep. She turned around to be startled by 'Marshall Lee the Vampire King'.

"Wassup." He said casually sticking his tongue out at her hissing in her face.

He was wearing his black and red checkered shirt with black skinny jeans and grey high converse with his base. Fionna thought he looked pretty math.

"W-what were you….. w-why… How long were you watching me!?" Fionna demanded.

"Oh not for long. Maybe since you were running in here and crying your eyes out about something." Marshal said casually, like he didn't care what she thought of him.

"You mean… You saw everything? Me singing myself to sleep. Me crying in my sleep? EVERYTHING!?" Fionna yelled, alarmed at the fact that someone was watching her all that time.

"Yeah mate. Pretty much. Calm your Farm. Hey, what were you crying about anyway? You can trust me." ML smiled willingly, trying to tell her that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"But…" Fionna started unsure about him.

"Come on. I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Cake if you don't want me to. I never tell anyone anything if they don't want me to. People who do that are junk ay." Marshall said convincingly.

"Ok. Well it's about PG…" Fionna started still tearing up. Marshall moved closer to her trying to reassure her that everything was ok and that she was going to get through it.

"Oh. Him. I knew he was always bad news. Always serous and too logic." ML stated.

"Yeah I know. But I went over there to help him with an experiment. Sure I didn't want to do experiments but I just loved him too much to say no. Anyway, after I handed a few test tubes to him, I asked him he like me if he like me more than just friends." Fionna said quietly, looking at the full moon with weary eyes.

"Oh. And he said no I am guessing." ML guessed.

"Yeah. He said all this junk about how he didn't love me and just wanted to stay as pals. It really hurt me and I ran out of the castle and past Monchro and Cake into the forest and you know the rest because you saw it." Fionna said closing her eyes slowly trying not to let tears slip out.

"Little…" ML started, but then thinking of the words he was about to say.

"Little butt face!" ML said angrily.

"It's ok I'll be fine." Fionna said unconvincingly.

Marshall leaned towards her and gave her a hug for reassurance. He let go but she stayed wating a longer hug. She finally found another friend that she could trust besides Cake. Marshall was surprised that she didn't let go but he didn't mind. After all she was really sad and needed someone there for her.

"I should get home now. Cake is probably worrying about me. Thank you for being there for me." Fionna said while she let go. Honestly she did not want to leave. But she had to because of cake.

"That's ok. Whenever you need someone to talk to just call me k?" ML said hoping that she would.

"Cool. Well see you later then." Fionna said walking off.

"Bye. Hey, before you go, you want to do something tomorrow. Like slay a monster?" ML shouted to her.

"Sure! Just call me k?" Fionna said happily.

"Ok bye see you tomorrow then." ML shouted back in reply.

"Math. See ya!" Fee yelled back excitedly.

'She is so cool' ML thought to himself and floated in the other direction.

Fionna finally made it home where she found Cake asleep in her bed. Fionna had a quick shower and hoped into her pyjamas and got into bed.

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey! Hey! Fifi! How did it go yesterday!?" Cake said waking Fionna up instantly.

"Cake, do you always have to wake me up like this. I need to sleep." Fionna whined.

"Oh come on Fee! You were out 'till late last night! What you do?" Cake repeated.

"I wasn't with him ok!?" Fionna said irritated at Cake.

"Who were you with?" Cake asked.

"I'll tell you the story when I get up. Just give me a few minutes." Fionna said tiredly.

"Ok then. You better tell me baby. I'll be downstairs making breakfast." Cake said while walking to the stairs.

"Ok. I'll get up in a few minutes." Fionna said half asleep.

Fee got up and sat on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking of ML and PG. She got up off her bed and got dressed into her normal clothes. She went downstairs to find that Cake had made her eggs and toast.

"Oh, math Cake! Eggs and toast!" Fionna yelled.

"You're welcome," Cake started, "So tell me how it went with Gumball! Did you tell him you think he's hoot!?" Cake asked excited to hear the news.

"Well, it didn't go how I planned. He invited me there do some kind of experiment, and after I handed him a few test tubes for his potion thing, I asked him if he liked me more than just pals. And he laughed at my face and told me that he only liked me as a pal. He laughed at my face and asked me why I did ask!" Fionna could feel her eyes going bloodshot red and her tears dripping out.

"Oh, are you ok my sugar honey? Oh when I get my hands on him I'll…" Cake shouted.

"No, Cake it's fine; I'm fine." Fionna said.

"Are sure babe?" Cake asked hoping that she'd say no.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please don't bring it up with him. You promise?" Fionna asked.

"Yes, fine then." Cake grumbled.

"I ran out of the castle and into the woods. I ran past you and Monchro, but you didn't notice me. I ran deep into the woods and I sat down and cried myself to sleep for a few hours. I woke up and turned around to see Marshall Lee standing behind me. And that's who I was with for the rest of the night before I came home."

"Oh my glob! You poor baby! Are you sure you're ok? You spent the night with ML!?" Cake spoke without a gap in between.

"I am fine Cake. Don't worry about it. And yes I did spend the night with…" Fionna said; but then she realised that she was going to call him to go do something together.

"O glob Cake I need to ring him. We were going to go and slay a monster today!" Fionna said suddenly.

"Well you go call that boy!" Cake cheerfully said.

Fionna jumped to the phone and dialled ML's number.

"Hello Marshall Lee here." ML said.

"Hey! It's Fee! You still up for some slayin' today?" Fionna asked.

"Oh Hey! Yeah sure I'll be at your place in a minute k? ML said.

"Ok bye!" Fionna said and hung up the phone.

"You like ML don't you?" Cake asked maliciously.

"I do not!" Fionna said angrily.

"Whatever you say." Cake said not convinced.

**Chapter 4:  
**Fionna heard a loud knock at the door. "Hey Cake! I'll get it!" Fionna yelled to Cake.

Fee got to the door and looked through the window. It was ML wearing his normal clothes and he had his base with him. Fee opened the door half blushing.

"Hey guy." She said shyly.

"Hey Fee. Are you ok today?" ML asked in reply.

"I'm fine. I don't really want to think about it. We should go. Cake will probably go to Monchro's house." Fionna said.

"Ok," Marshall said as they started to walk towards the sun's horizon, "so, what do you want to do?"

"Umm… I'm not sure." Fionna thought.

"How about we just see. We'll probably come across some magic door." ML said smiling.

"Yeah. That always happens ay." Fionna said looking into ML's deep black eyes.

They walked over to a big cave with loud music and disco lights coming out of it. They walked up to it to find a party with bears in it. They saw a DJ and honey being served at a bar and pancakes being eaten by the little bears. It looked like fun. They both looked at each other with quirky smiles and ran in and started with the pancakes.

They choked down the pancakes and drank the honey drinks. The bear at the bar shot them a dirty look as they walked to the dance floor. They just smiled at him. All the bears were staring at them as they walked onto the dance floor. They started to dance to the music.

"Hahahaha!" This is so math!" Fee yelled.

"Yeah it is ay!" ML shouted back.

They finished dancing and ran out of the cave laughing. They tried to speak to each other but they just kept on laughing. It was getting late in the afternoon by the time they finished partying with bears. It was about 5:00pm and it was getting dark.

"That was so funny." Fionna laughed.

"Yeah it was pretty fun. Hey, before you go home there's one more place I want to take you."

"Ok. Where are you going to take me?" Fee asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." ML smiled.

"Ok." Fee replied.

It was getting darker by the minute. Fee new that Cake was going to worry if she was out late.

"Hey, I should probably go soon. How long is it until we get to the place you want to take me?" Fee asked.

"We are here now. Just a few more steps. Close your eyes." ML smiled.

She couldn't resist. She trusted his smile. She closed her eyes and ML took her hands.

"Put your feet on mine." ML instructed.

She felt her herself float up and move in mid-air. She finally felt them landing. She didn't open her eyes yet. She was waiting for ML to say when.

"Ok. Now step of my feet. And open your eyes." ML said softly.

Fee stepped off Marshall's feet and opened her eyes to find that they were at the beach.

"I know you don't like the ocean, but it is pretty cool at night. I just thought it would be nice." ML said.

"It's so nice of you to bring me here. I don't like the ocean but I do love the scenery." Fee said happily.

ML got his base out and started playing. It was a familiar tune that Fee knew. ML started to sing.

"Give me love like never before  
Cos lately I've been craving more  
And It's been a while but I still feel the same  
Maybe I should let you go  
You know I'll fight my corner  
And That tonight I'll call you  
After my blood, is drowning in alcohol  
No,I just wanna hold you  
Give a little time to me (We'll burn this out)  
We'll play hide and seek (To turn this around)  
And all I want is the taste That your lips allow  
My my my my give me love  
Give a little time to me (We'll burn this out)  
We'll play hide and seek (To turn this around)  
And all I want is the taste That your lips allow  
My my my my give me love  
My my my my give me love  
My my my my give me love  
My my my my give me love  
My my my my give me love…"

Fee started to blush. ML sat down next to her. They looked at each other for a while not saying anything. Fee could feel her cheeks going red again. ML started to lean. Fee started to lean in as well. They started to kiss. Fi was nervous. She liked ML and in that way as well, but she didn't know why she was nervous. ML stopped, realising the time.

"I should probably drop you off home now. I lost track of time." ML said smirking still leaned in. He could see Fee's red cheeks and smirked at her.

"Ok. I should probably get home. Oh and don't forget your base." Fee said still partly blushing.

"I won't." ML replied still smirking.

Fee jumped onto ML's feet and they drifted off. She got a great view of Ooo. ML pulled her close.

"Hey, so do you want to go out?" ML asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes." Fee said kissing him slightly.

It wasn't long before they got to the tree house. They landed at the front door. She got off ML's feet and they both said goodbye to each other and kissing each other lightly. She opened the door and found that cake was still awake playing Bmo.

"Hey baby. Where you been!" Cake asked curiously.

"I've been with Marshall Lee. You knew that." Fee said.

"Well you've been gone for a long time! I was getting worried." Cake replied.

"Well, I was fine," Fi thought she should tell Cake about her and ML, "and by the way, Marshall and I are going out now."

"OH MY GLOB! Baby! So you're together!?" Cake shouted.

"Yes! Why? Don't you want us to?" Fee asked hoping that she'd say she was fine with it.

"No, I am fine with it, it's just, I thought you weren't over Gummy yet." Cake said surprised.

"I am over Gummy. And besides, he didn't like me in the way that I liked him. Marshall is really nice and he is fun to be around." Fee said with a smile on her face.

"Ok. But be careful ok. No tier 15!" Cake made it clear that there was to be no tier 15. Anyway, Fionna didn't even know what that meant.

"Ok, ok. No tier 15. I don't even know what that is." Fee said confused.

"Don't worry baby, don't worry." Cake said.

"Ok. Well I should go to bed now. I've had a big day partying with bears and eating all their pancakes!" Fee said laughing quietly to herself.

"Ok. See you in the morning then sugar cakes." Cake said tiredly.

"Goodnight." Fee smiled.

She climbed up the stairs. Her muscles sore from all the partying she did with ML. She got into her pyjamas and went to bed. That night she didn't worry about PG. All she could think about was ML, her new and first boyfriend. She dreamt about him. Dreamt about what they would do together in moments to come.


End file.
